99 Days
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sakura yang kesal karena baru putus dengan Naruto, melempar batu kecil tanpa lihat arah. Batu itu membuat lecet mobil mulus Sasuke, dan si pemuda minta ganti rugi sebesar satu juta Yen. Karena tidak bisa membayar, Sakura harus menjadi pembantu Sasuke selama 99 hari. Chapter 3: Kenyataan. A/N: AU, OOC, DLDR thanks, warnings inside. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Kontrak

Sakura sedang berjalan dengan riang sambil membawa balon berbentuk Hello Kitty di tangan. Usianya memang sudah 16 tahun, tetapi kesukaannya pada balon dan tokoh Hello Kitty tidak pernah bisa hilang. Ia berjalan di taman, dan ia tidak sendiri. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

Lelah berjalan, keduanya duduk berdampingan di kursi terdekat. Sambil menggenggam erat tali balonnya, Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda di sampingnya, yang adalah pacarnya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Sakura lembut pada pemuda itu, Naruto. "Besok itu hari peringatan jadian kita yang ke seratus hari, lho!"

"Hah, iya?" tanya Naruto, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Iya! Dan ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 99!" ujar Sakura senang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Err ... tapi ..." ucap Naruto kebingungan mencari kosakata yang tepat. "Tapi ... sebenarnya aku ingin putus dengan kamu, Sakura-chan ..."

"H-Hah?!" pekik Sakura, kali ini ia yang terkejut. "Kenapa?! Aku salah apa?!"

"Kamu tidak salah apa-apa kok," kata Naruto. "Hanya saja, aku merasa mungkin kita sudah tidak cocok lagi."

Sakura tertegun. Masakah iya, dia dan Naruto sudah tidak cocok lagi? Sakura tidak merasa demikian. Sudah berapa lama Naruto ingin putus darinya?

Ingin rasanya gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis, tetapi ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia harus menahannya, ia harus terlihat kuat.

"O-oh, begitu!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kebetulan aku juga sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak cocok lagi denganmu, ingin bilang putus juga! Ta-tapi, malah kau duluan yang bilang putus, ya sudahlah!"

"Mm, oke deh, berarti kita putus dengan baik-baik ya, _bye_!" kata Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di kursi taman.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh dan nama lain yang tertera disini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide pokok cerita ini terinspirasi dari suatu sinetron lepas di salah satu stasiun televisi. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, di fanfiksi ini Sakura lahir tanggal 9 September 1999, SasuSaku, DLDR thanks.**

**Setting tahun 2015.**

**.**

**99 Days  
>Chapter 1: Kontrak<strong>

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Mananya yang putus dengan baik-baik, bodoh!" seru Sakura kesal setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu masih saja terduduk di kursi taman. Ia menangis –sudah tidak kuasa menahan air mata yang membanjiri kelopak matanya. Ia sedih, sungguh. Naruto adalah cinta dan pacar pertamanya, dan ia juga laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya patah hati. _Sudahlah_, pikir Sakura, ia berharap bisa sembuh dari patah hati ini secepatnya.

Sakura berjalan mencari pintu keluar taman sambil terus menggenggam balonnya dan menggerutu dengan suara manisnya. Yep, umur 16 tahun, masih suka balon, hello kitty, dan suaranya seperti anak kecil. Omong-omong, suaranya itu tidak dibuat-buat, ya, memang suaranya seperti itu.

Berjalan melewati tempat parkir taman, Sakura masih saja mengumpat. Lalu ia melepaskan batu kecil yang diikatkan sebagai pemberat balon, digenggamnya erat-erat batu itu di tangan kanannya, dan balon di tangan kirinya. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan main lempar begitu saja batu kecil itu tanpa arah, ia tidak peduli batu itu jatuh kemana.

TAAAAKK!

"HEI! SIAPA ITU?!" bentak seseorang.

Sakura sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya –dan membuat balonnya terbang ke langit. Ia langsung berusaha mencari tempat untuk sembunyi saat seorang pemuda dengan ekspresi marah datang ke arahnya sambil membawa batu kecil yang ia lempar. Pemuda itu berambut biru dongker dan entah kenapa modelnya seperti pantat ayam, dan ekspresi marahnya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketampanan wajahnya.

"Kamu!" bentak pemuda itu. "Kamu yang lempar batu ini ke mobil saya, kan?!"

"M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangan di depannya.

"Tidak sengaja, tidak sengaja! Mobil saya jadi lecet, tahu!" bentak pemuda itu lagi.

"Y-ya maaf! Aku, tuh, tadi lagi _bad mood_, terus asal lempar, eh malah kena mobilmu!"

"Terus kalau kamu _bad mood_, lantas saya juga harus bad mood begitu gara-gara ini?!" bentak pemuda itu sambil melemparkan batu itu ke tanah dekat kaki Sakura.

"Terus harus bagaimana, dong ... ?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sebenarnya ia tahu, ia harus ganti rugi atas lecetnya mobil si pemuda. Tapi karena ia bingung harus berkata apa, jadilah ia bertanya demikian.

"Ganti rugi, lah! Kamu harus bayar kerugiannya!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ya sudah, biar kubayar ... berapa?" tanya Sakura, sambil mengambil dompet dalam tasnya.

"Satu juta Yen!" jawab pemuda itu tegas.

"S-satu juta?" ulang Sakura, terkejut dan menjatuhkan barang-barang di tangannya.

'_Mahal banget! Aku mana punya uang sebanyak itu! Aku harus kabur!_' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya dan lari secepatnya dari tempat itu.

"Hei, jangan kabur!" seru si pemuda. Untungnya Sakura anggota klub atletik, terbiasa lari cepat, sehingga si pemuda tidak sanggup mengejarnya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura sedang asyik membaca manga favoritnya di kamar. Kamarnya itu penuh dengan barang-barang bertemakan hello kitty. Dan omong-omong, keluarga Sakura bukanlah keluarga yang kekurangan. Hidupnya sangat berkecukupan walau tanpa seorang ayah. Tetapi perkara satu juta Yen yang ia alami tadi siang itu ... ia memang tidak punya uang sebanyak itu ditabungannya –dan ia tak berani minta pada ibunya.

Selesai membaca manga di tangannya, Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju rak buku, ingin mengambil manga kelanjutannya. Baru mau akan mengambil manga, ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan menemukan nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat telepon iseng, jadilah ia tidak pernah curiga akan nomor asing yang menghubunginya. Langsung saja ia tekan tombol 'jawab'.

"Halo?" kata Sakura.

"_Tanggung jawab!_" bentak orang itu langsung dari sebrang telepon, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"I-ini siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Nama saya Sasuke, dan kamu adalah orang yang melempar batu ke mobil saya!_" jawab orang itu, Sasuke.

"K-kok kamu bisa tahu nomorku?! Jangan-jangan kamu penguntit, ya?!"

"_Enak saja, penguntit! Dompet kamu tuh, ketinggalan di tempat parkir tadi! Aku bisa lihat nomor kamu lewat kartu pelajarmu!_"

"D-dompet?!" Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia bawa ke taman, dan benar saja, tak ada dompet di dalamnya.

"_Iya, saya juga tahu dari kartu pelajarmu, namamu Haruno Sakura, lahir di Suna tanggal 9 September 1999, sekolahmu di SMA Konoha Cabang 1, alamatmu dimana_," kata Sasuke. "_Jadi, dengan ini saya bisa menerormu kalau kamu tidak mau mengikuti kata-kata saya._"

"Memangnya kamu mau aku melakukan apa? Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak satu juta Yen!"

"_Kau tidak punya uang sebanyak itu? Ya sudah, kalau begitu besok siang sepulang sekolah kau temui aku di kafe –nanti akan ku SMS kafe mana-. Kau pulang sekolah jam berapa besok?_"

Sakura menyebutkan angka yang menjadi jam ia usai sekolah besok, kemudian memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Wajahnya pucat, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya besok.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, sesuai dengan jam dan tempat yang ditentukan, Sakura pergi menemui Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Ia juga melihat bahwa pemuda itu ternyata juga masih adalah murid SMA, terlihat dari seragam sekolahnya.

Begitu gadis itu duduk dikursi, Sasuke langsung menyodorinya map warna biru tua ke hadapan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura seraya membuka map itu, ditemukannya secari kertas dalamnya.

"Itu surat kontrak," jawab Sasuke. "Kontrak yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan dan harus bekerja sebagai pembantu saya selama 99 hari."

"Pembantu?!" pekik Sakura.

"Iya. Kan, katanya kau tidak punya sebanyak satu juta Yen, ya sudah, kau bekerja sebagai pembantu saya selama 99 hari dan hutangmu lunas," kata Sasuke santai.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pembantumu!" tolak Sakura.

"Tidak apa, sih, tapi kalau memang kau menolak, aku akan melaporkan pada polisi soal 'kecelakaan' yang menimpa mobilku," kata Sasuke sambil mencari-cari nomor dalam daftar kontak ponselnya –yang Sakura pikir adalah nomor polisi.

"E-eeehh! Jangan, jangan! Iya, deh, aku mau, tapi kenapa 99 hari?"

"Karena kamu kayaknya sering banget kena nomor 9," kata Sasuke. Tanggal lahirmu itu tanggal 9 bulan 9 tahun 99, nomor absenmu juga 9, nomor rumahmu pun 9. Kalau hanya 9 hari itu terlalu sebentar, kalau 999 hari sih aku mau saja, tapi kuyakin kau makin menolak. Kuambil jalan tengahnya: 99 hari, 3 bulan lewat sedikit."

"Jadi aku mulai kerja kapan? Hari ini? Besok?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya besoklah, sekarang kan sudah setengah hari lewat!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

.

.

Ya ampun, apakah Sakura bisa melewati ini semua? 99 hari?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Fei gak tau apakah ide seperti ini sudah pernah dibuat fict oleh author lain apa belum, tapi Fei jujur ini terinspirasi dari sinetron lepas yang baru Fei tonton –dengan berbagai perubahan tentunya.

BTW kayaknya ini adalah SasuSaku pertama Fei, amit-amit jangan sampai discontinued. Terus fict Crossing Field-nya belum Fei update ya, soalnya ... soalnya ... soalnya ... gitu deh #plak.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Kedamaian Hati

"Sakura! Kalau menyapu yang benar, dong! Tuh, lihat, di belakang meja masih ada debu!" omel Sasuke, yang kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sofa lalu membaca majalah.

"Uuuhh, iya, iya! Dasar cerewet!" ujar Sakura kesal, sambil membawa sapu dan pengki ke arah meja yang tadi bikatakan Sasuke.

_Huh, di rumah sebesar ini kenapa tidak pembantu sama sekali, sih? Kenapa pula penghuninya hanya dia?_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh dan nama lain yang tertera disini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide pokok cerita ini terinspirasi dari suatu sinetron lepas di salah satu stasiun televisi. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, di fanfiksi ini Sakura lahir tanggal 9 September 1999, SasuSaku, DLDR thanks. Setting tahun 2015.**

**.**

**99 Days  
>Chapter 2: Kedamaian Hati<strong>

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan amat sangat lesu. Jelas, semalam ia baru sampai di rumahnya sekitar pukul 9 malam, dan ia masih memaksakan diri untuk belajar sebentar untuk pelajaran hari ini. Kemarin itu adalah hari pertamanya 'bekerja' di rumah Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu besar. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung ke rumah orang itu. Ia hanya memberi kabar pada ibunya bahwa mulai hari itu ia akan belajar di rumahnya setiap hari ketika pulang sekolah sampai malam. Huh, gara-gara si Uchiha itu, dia jadi harus berbohong!

Walau pun laki-laki, ternyata Sasuke sangat cerewet. Kemarin saja Sakura sudah kena omel entah berapa puluh kali. Sungguh, kecerewetan sang tuan rumah melelibi seorang ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Tetapi, dibalik sifat cerewet dan hobi mencari-cari kesalahan Sakura, Sasuke tidak membiarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya seorang diri saat malam –Sasuke yang mengantarnya dengan mobil. Yah, hanya itu saja sisi baik Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sakura tiba juga di ruangan kelasnya, langsung disambut oleh dua orang sahabatnya, yakni Ino dan Hinata. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi sahabat Sakura, tetapi orang itu tidak masuk hari ini.

Karena tadinya Sakura berjalan dengan cukup lambat, jadilah belum sampai 5 menit masuk kelas tiba-tiba bel tanda pelajaran mulai berbunyi. Mendengar bel itu, para murid pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing, menunggu guru masuk kelas.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Hatake Kakashi, guru kelas itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa di atas meja guru, kemudian berjalan berhadapan dengan murid-muridnya lagi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru," kata Kakashi. "Silakan masuk."

Pintu ruang kelas sekali lagi terbuka. Dan seakan Miss World sedang jalan ke tempat itu, semua mata tertuju pada pintu itu, ingin menyaksikan siapa sang murid baru.

Murid baru itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan. Murid laki-laki langsung merasa minder karena berpikir pemuda satu itu pasti akan segera menyabet perhatian seluruh siswi. Sedangkan seluruh gadis di kelas itu langsung berteriak kesenangan. Ya, seluruh gadis di kelas itu fiks menjadi fans si murid baru, seluruhnya, kecuali Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kaget bukan main saat melihat wajah si anak baru. Anak baru itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke!

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari SMA Konoha utama," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, tebar pesona.

"Kalau dari sekolah utama, kenapa pindah ke cabang?" celetuk seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"Oh, itu karena disini ada Sakura-chan," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum, menatap Sakura dengan kedua bola matanya.

"EEEEEHH?!" sontak semua penghuni kelas itu menjadi riuh. Sakura sendiri kaget bukan main. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Karena tahu Sakura-chan bersekolah disini, aku datang kemari untuk mengejarnya. _I love you_, Sakura-chan," ujar Sasuke kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, lalu kelas menjadi semakin berisik.

"Kalau begitu, silakan duduk di sebelah Haruno-san. Kebetulan kursi itu kosong," kata Kakashi.

"T-tunggu dulu sensei!" sergah Sakura. "Kursi sebelahku ini, kan, harusnya ditempati oleh Tenten! Tapi orangnya sedang tidak masuk, jadi Uchiha tidak bisa duduk disini!"

"Ya berarti kursi itu sedang kosong sekarang, kan?" kata Kakashi, kemudian menyuruh Sasuke segera duduk.

Dengan senyum jahil, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Sakura. Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Halo, Sakura-chan," ujar Sasuke setenga berbisik, agar hanya ia dan Sakura saja yang bisa mendengar.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sok akrab begitu! Dan kenapa kau harus pindah kemari?!" omel Sakura.

"Biar kau tetap bisa melayaniku," jawab Sasuke. Melihat wajah bingung Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan, " kau pulang sekolah setiap jam 2, kemudian kerja di rumahku sampai jam 8an, hanya sekitar 6 jam saja. Kalau aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, kau kan bisa melayaniku dari jam 7 pagi. Dan sebagai gantinya, kau hanya perlu di rumahku sampai jam 5 sore."

"Haaaahh?" keluh Sakura, mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menatap kertas ulangannya yang dihiasi angka bertinta merah oleh Kakashi. Gadis berambut merah muda ini memang paling parah dalam hal matematika, tetapi ia tidak pernah sampai mendapat nilai merah. Dan nilai merahnya ini sungguh tidak tanggung-tanggung, yakni 40! Ia merasa sungguh terkejut saat Kakashi membagikan kertas ulangan itu tadi pagi.

Tapi Sakura juga merasa kesal. Pasalnya, ia telah belajar sebisanya, tetapi karena terlalu lelah 'dikerjai' oleh Sasuke sehari-harinya, pelajarannya malah sulit masuk otak. Jadilah ia makin tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan itu.

"Sakura..." panggil ibunya ketika Sakura sedang melewati ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Eh, aku pulang, Kaa-san," ucap Sakura memberi salam.

"Tadi gurumu menelepon," kata ibunya. "Katanya nilai-nilaimu selama sebulan ini menurun, bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai dapat merah."

'_Jelas saja menurun, jam belajarku kan sudah disita oleh Uchiha! Dan karena kelelahan, jadi tidak bisa fokus! Huh!_' rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Untuk memperbaiki nilaimu yang menurun itu, Kaa-san sudah memanggil guru les privat, ia akan mulai membantumu belajar hari ini," kata ibu Sakura.

"Guru les?" gumam Sakura, menyerngitkan dahinya.

Saat itu juga seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja dan celana panjang berjalan mendekati mereka. Rambut biru dongker dengan model pantat ayam. Senyuman usil yang menghiasi wajahnya setiap kali bertemu Sakura. Ya, orang itu. Orang itulah yang sebenarnya membuat nilai-nilai Sakura jadi menurun.

Ibu Sakura kemudian meninggalkan putri tunggalnya dengan Sasuke di ruang tengah, tanpa tahu bahwa putrinya sudah sangat geram sekali terhadap 'guru les'nya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa jadi guru lesku?!" tanya Sakura.

"Karena nilai-nilaimu jelek," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil membuka resleting tas yang ia bawa.

"Nilaiku jadi jelek begitu kan, juga karena kamu!" erang Sakura. "Tapi kenapa kamu yang jadi gurunya?!"

"Karena aku yang menawari ibumu, dengan embel-embel tidak perlu dibayar," jawab Sasuke, kemudian menyodorkan selembar kertas penuh dengan soal matematika. "Nih, kerjakan selama 30 menit."

Sakura patuh. Ia mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke, kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu semampunya. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, si pemuda memeriksa hasil kerja Sakura. Ternyata ada salah 4 dari 10 soal. Dan setiap kali menemukan kesalahan, Sasuke selalu menjewer telinga Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menjelaskan letak kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Sakura, kemudian memberitahunya bagaimana cara mengerjakan dengan benar. Dan lalu Sasuke menyatakan bahwa kegiatan les hari itu sudah cukup.

"Jadi aku akan datang kesini setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Selama tiga hari itu kau tidak perlu datang ke rumahku –tapi tetap menjadi pembantuku selama di sekolah. Selebihnya, kau tetap ke rumahku seperti biasa," jelas Sasuke. Itu bukan pertanyaan, bukan permintaan, bukan pemberitahuan, melainkan perintah.

Ya ampun, padahal Sakura berpikir bahwa rumahnya ini adalah tinggal satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuat hatinya damai –setelah kedamaian hatinya di sekolah telah disabotase oleh Sasuke yang pindah ke sekolahnya. Tetapi sekarang, malah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk mendamaikan hatinya. Ini semua karena Uchiha Sasuke! Huh!

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Makasih bagi yang sudah RnR! Karena ada beberapa review yang gimana gitu, saran Fei sih cuma satu: **jangan malas baca disclaimer, warning, A/N, setting, atau apa pun yang sudah ditulis author, karena kadang apa yang ditanya reviewer itu jawabannya sudah tertera duluan di disclaimer dkk**. Oke deh, nantikan chapter berikutnya ya~

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Kenyataan

"Aku sudah selesai untuk hari ini," lapor Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura itu langsung memalingkan matanya dari buku yang ada di hadapannya ke jam dinding. Kemudian pemuda berambut biru dongker nyaris hitam itu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Oke, ayo kuantar kau pulang," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh dan nama lain yang tertera disini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide pokok cerita ini terinspirasi dari suatu sinetron lepas di salah satu stasiun televisi. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**Warning: alur cepat, AU, mungkin OOC, di fanfiksi ini Sakura lahir tanggal 9 September 1999, SasuSaku, DLDR thanks. Setting tahun 2015.**

**.**

**99 Days  
>Chapter <strong>**4: Kenyataan**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari ke 91 dari sejak Haruno Sakura membubuhkan tandatangannya di kertas kontrak yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Hari-hari pertama –lebih tepatnya sebulan pertama itu adalah neraka bagi gadis berambut merah muda ini. Tetapi memasuki bulan kedua sampai hari ini, ia tidak lagi merasakan neraka yang sama. Memang sih, ia masih sering disuruh ini-itu oleh Sasuke, masih sering dikerjai di sekolah sampai ia diledek oleh teman-temannya, masih memberinya soal-soal sulit ketika menjadi 'guru les' untuknya. Tetapi Sasuke yang sekarang sepertinya sudah bisa menyebut kata 'terima kasih', dan Sakura pun jadi terbiasa.

Apalagi setiap kali Sakura pulang dari rumah Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu selalu mengantarnya sampai rumah gadis itu. Kadang jika belum terlalu larut, Sasuke mengajak gadis itu makan di warung atau tenda yang mereka lalui. Dan Sasuke jadi sering mengajak Sakura mengobrol dan bercanda. Seakan Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang Sakura kenal 3 bulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, dan melakukan apa yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali selesai berurusan dengan Sasuke di hari itu, yakni menandai kalendernya. Usai menandai kalendernya, ia mencoba menghitung, sudah berapa hari ia menjalani kontraknya. Ternyata ia hanya perlu berurusan dengan Sasuke delapan hari lagi.

Antara sedih dan senang, Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia senang karena berarti 'hutang'nya sudah lunas. Tetapi ia sedih karena berarti ia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke, padahal ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, kehidupannya yang sudah dikontaminasi oleh keberadaan Sasuke. Dan Sakura pun jadi berpikir, apakah Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa kontraknya akan berakhir dalam kurang lebih seminggu ini, ya?

"Eh?" gumam Sakura, tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu dari kalender yang ada di tangannya. "Delapan hari lagi ... hari terakhir kontrakku jatuh di tanggal 9 September? Pas hari ulangtahunku, dong?"

.

.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah, ibu Sakura meminta putri tunggalnya itu untuk menemaninya ke bengkel mobil. Sakura menurut saja, ia segera minta izin ke Sasuke, supaya ia boleh pergi ke rumah pemuda itu nanti siang saja, Sasuke pun memperbolehkan. Jadilah Sakura ikut ibunya.

Saat seorang petugas bengkel sedang memeriksa mesin dalam mobil ibu Sakura, Sakura berjalan melihat-lihat mobil yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada sebuah mobil dengan merk yang sama dengan mobil Sasuke, hanya beda warna. Ia juga melihat ada goresan di bagian depan mobil itu, seperti goresan akibat lemparan batu kecil yang pernah Sakura lakukan (tidak sengaja) terhadap mobil Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata Sakura, memanggil seorang petugas bengkel yang ada di dekatnya. "Kalau mobil seperti ini, bagian depannya kena lemparan kerikil, perbaikannya perlu berapa Yen, ya?"

"Oh, itu paling hanya sekitar sepuluh ribu Yen," jawab sang petugas.

"Se-sepuluh ribu Yen?! Bukan satu juta Yen?!" tanya Sakura.

"Benaran, kok, sepuluh ribu Yen saja. Semahal-mahalnya ya, lima pulu ribu Yen, itu kalau sudah parah sekali."

Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa geram. Jelas saja. Sasuke bilang Sakura berhutang padanya sebanyak satu juta Yen, makanya ia memaksa gadis itu jadi pembantunya selama tiga bulan lebih. Nyatanya hutang Sakura hanya sepuluh ribu Yen, angka yang sangat jauh!

Sakura langsung menghampiri ibunya, pamit untuk pulang duluan. Tetapi bukannya benar pulang, Sakura malah datang ke kediaman Sasuke sambil membawa 2 ember kecil berisi cat berwarna merah muda dan kuning, tak lupa dengan kuas catnya.

Tanpa kata 'permisi' atau ba-bi-bu lainnya, Sakura langsung mengecat asal mobil Sasuke yang bertengger di garasi. Mengecat asal, alias corat-coret.

Mungkin mendengar ada suara orang di garasinya, Sasuke pun keluar dari rumahnya, mendapati mobilnya penuh cat, dan Sakura memegang kuas cat.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Sasuke, menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau bohong!" seru Sakura. "Kau bilang biaya perbaikkan mobilmu itu satu juta Yen, padahal ternyata hanya sepuluh ribu Yen!"

"Ya tapi kan tidak begini juga –"

"Kau mengerjaiku selama tiga bulan ini! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kontraknya harus batal!"

"Sakura –"

"Aku benci kau!"

Dan setelah Sakura mengucapkan 3 kata itu, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke langsung terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kemudian Sakura berlari keluar pagar dan pulang ke rumahnya sambil menangis.

Ia masih menangis walau sudah sampai rumah. Ibunya yang ternyata sudah sampai di rumah pun kebingungan melihat putrinya yang langsung masuk ke kamar sambil menangis.

Keesokkan harinya, setiap kali Sasuke memanggilnya, Sakura tidak mau menyahut. Pulang sekolah pun Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tidak ingin ke rumah Sasuke lagi. Telepon dan pesan dari Sasuke dihiraukannya. Bahkan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu meminta ibunya untuk memecat si 'guru les'. Sakura terus menghiraukan Sasuke selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Dan akhirnya hari itu adalah hari ke 99 dari sejak kontrak itu ditandatangani. Harusnya hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sakura bekerja di rumah Sasuke. Dan hari itu pun kebetulan adalah hari ulangtahun seorang Haruno Sakura, tanggal 9 September.

Harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan untuknya, tetapi nyatanya ini menjadi hari ulangtahunnya yang paling menyedihkan. Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah, tubuhnya lemas sejak pagi. Ibunya tidak ada di rumah sejak kemarin, dan baru pulang lusa, karena urusan pekerjaannya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tetapi memang sejak pagi tidak ada yang menelepon atau mengirimi pesan 'selamat ulangtahun' untuknya. Tidak dari teman-temannya, bahkan tidak dari ibunya.

Seharian Sakura hanya tidur-tiduran saja di ranjangnya. Sekalipun terbangun mungkin hanya untuk mandi, atau makan siang, atau ke toilet. Selebihnya ia berusaha untuk pulas lagi. Terakhir kali ia mencoba untuk tertidur pulas adalah pukul 4 sore. Usahanya untuk pulas tidak sia-sia, ia bisa tertidur pulas sampai nyaris pukul sembilan malam.

Begitu terbangung, ia merasa perutnya minta diisi, dan ia langsung ingat bahwa di kulkas masih ada satu potong kue stroberi kesukaannya. Ia pun beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur. diambilnya kue itu dari dalam kulkas, kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ini adalah ulangtahun yang terburuk," ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun mulai menyuap kue yang kecil itu. Tidak sampai semenit, kue itu pun habis. Setelahnya ia berencana mematikan lampu dapur, tetapi niat itu diurungkannya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Siapa, sih, malam-malam begini?" gumam Sakura.

Gaids itu segera beranjak mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu depan. Saat pintu dibuka, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa diluar. Hanya ada sebuah balon hello kitty berwarna merah muda yang dibagian bawah talinya diikat pada batu kecil. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya Sakura tidak melihat balon seperti itu, padahal terakhir kali ia memegang balon itu adalah beberapa bulan lalu.

"Selamat ulangtahun!" seru sebuah suara yang tak asing dari balik pohon.

Suara itu sangat tidak asing. Jelas saja, karena selama 3 bulan kemarin Sakura mendengar suara itu setiap hari. Itu adalah suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku sengaja menunggu sampai jam sembilan tepat baru memencet bel," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" selidik Sakura.

"Pertama karena hari ini kau berulangtahun. Kedua karena sebenarnya hari ini masih hari ke 99, masih terikat kontrak," kata Sasuke. "Yang ketiga, karena aku ingin minta maaf. Dan yang keempat karena aku ingin membuat kontrak baru denganmu."

"Kau ingin mengerjaiku lagi?!" tanya Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku berbohon masalah satu juta Yen itu. Tapi perkara 99 hari itu hanya alasan agar kau bisa selalu ada di dekatku," jawab Sasuke. Melihat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih berpacaran dengan Naruto –jangan kauputus perkataanku. Naruto itu sepupuku, dan aku tahu dia orangnya agak suka mempermainkan perempuan. Aku pernah ada di rumahnya ketika kau datang kesana, aku melihatmu tetapi kau tidak melihatmu. Kupikir kasihan sekali, gadis dengan wajah inosen sepertimu harus berpacaran dengan Naruto. Dan kupikir lagi, mungkin saat itu aku sedang mengalami apa yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Dan sebelum kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, 3 bulan yang lalu itu aku memang KEBETULAN ada di taman, dan kerikil yang kau lempar itu memang mengenai mobilku. Begitu tahu bahwa kau yang melempar, menurutku itu kesempatan.

"Sekarang aku ingin membuat kontrak baru denganmu. Kuharap kontrak ini bisa berjalan sampai seumur hidup, karena dalam kontrak ini aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Sakura tercengang mendengar penjabaran dari Sasuke, apalagi ketika kemudian Sasuke memberinya satu buket bungat. Sungguh, jika kemudian nantinya Sasuke memberinya cincin, Sakura akan makin berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang dilamar.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Asal kau tidak mengerjaiku lagi, aku mau," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik badan, seakan memberi tanda pada yang masih di luar pagar.

"SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN!" seru orang-orang dari bailk pagar.

Sakura menganga melihatnya. Jelas saja, teman-teman sekelasnya datang sambil membawa balon, hadiah, dan kue. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata ibunya juga ada di tengah gerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa Kaa-san bisa disini?!" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk mengerjaimu," jawab ibu Sakura asal sambil terkekeh kecil. "Sebenarnya Kaa-san kemarin malam hanya menginap di penginapan dekat sini, kok. Ini bagian dari rencana kejutan untukmu. Coba saja kau tanya Sasuke-kun."

Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengerjaiku lagi," dengus Sakura.

"Iya, tapi kau sudah jadi pacarku, tidak masalah, kan?" ujar Sasuke.

Kemudian ibu Sakura, Sakura, Sasuke, dan teman-teman sekelas Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka makan malam dan menyantap kue tart bersama-sama.

Yah, berharap saja mereka tidak mengganggu tetangga malam-malam begini.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah, tamat. Awalnya Fei mau bikin chapter ini jadi 2 bagian (dipanjangin tentu saja), tapi memang ternyata bawaannya Fei malas gitu bikin multichap (terus kenapa masih nekad bikin? #plak).

Review?


End file.
